degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
In Your Eyes
In Your Eyes is the eighteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 14, 2010 in the United States, and on May 31, 2010 in Canada. Summary Riley has been hiding his feelings for a long time, but he's not sure he wants to anymore. A cute new friend tempts him to try dating. Meanwhile, K.C. and Clare try studying together—as friends. Main Plot Riley meets openly gay Zane, and wonders if his privacy is worth losing Zane. After yoga class, Riley comes out to Anya. Zane asks Riley to hang out at The Dot, but Riley’s anxiety gets the best of him and he asks if they can go somewhere else, so they sneak into an abandoned construction site. Zane questions Riley about why they came there, and when Zane invites Riley to the LGBT mixer, it’s still obvious Riley isn't ready, so he declines. But of course he ends up going anyway (it’s being held at Peter's club, Above The Dot). The extreme anxiety Riley has when he tells Peter that he could only get halfway up the stairs, but was too scared to actually walk into the mixer. Also, the moment when dancing with Zane that Riley finally loosens up. Then when Zane gets in the taxi Riley pulls him out and they kiss, starting their relationship. Sub Plot Clare volunteers to tutor K.C. in math, with no strings attached, but things turn sour when Jenna suggests K.C. slack off on studying and consider cheating off of Clare. K.C. is failing math, so what does Clare do? She decides to take it upon herself to tutor him. She obviously still has feelings for him, and at the same time Jenna thinks it’s a good idea for K.C. to use Clare to get a good grade. K.C. messes up for two reasons: 1) Trying to guilt Clare after she initially didn't want to help him cheat, and 2) Blaming Jenna as being the reason things in his life have fallen apart since he and Clare broke up. Clare does the one thing we've been waiting for so long, which is stand up for herself and tell both Jenna and K.C. off. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. *This episode marks the first appearance of Zane Park. *In this episode, Riley confesses to Anya that he is gay. *This episode marks the beginning of Riley and Zane's first relationship. |-| Gallery= Dtng918-1.jpg Dtng918-2.jpg Riley In Your Eyes 2.jpg Riley In Your Eyes.jpg Ziley S9.jpg 07-Degrassi-918-riley.jpg tree house.jpg angry zane.jpg Dtng918-3.jpg Inyoureyesheader.jpg math tutor.jpg two.jpg blahh.jpg tuter.jpg zaneriely.jpg olala.png Ziley01.jpg KC and Clare.jpg Nervous Riley.jpg Riley confronting Peter.jpg File:Normal bscap0003.jpg File:Normal bscap0011.jpg File:Normal bscap0013.jpg File:Normal bscap0058.jpg File:Normal bscap0073.jpg File:Normal bscap0076.jpg File:Normal bscap0132.jpg File:Normal bscap0137.jpg File:Normal bscap0205.jpg File:Normal bscap0077.jpg File:Normal bscap0120.jpg File:Normal bscap0150.jpg File:Normal bscap0217.jpg 02-Degrassi-918-kc-clare-jenna.jpg 03-Degrassi-918-kc.jpg 08-Degrassi-918-riley.jpg 09-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna.jpg 10-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna-clare.jpg 11-Degrassi-918-kc-clare.jpg 12-Degrassi-918-kc-jenna.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé Supporting Cast *Horace Abel as Security guard *Karla Jang as Yoga instructor *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *(Anya to Riley) "Riley Stavros, man of mystery". *(Clare to K.C) "You don't know what you want" *(Riley to Anya) "I like... I like guys" *(Zane to Riley) "You're gonna be lonely, Riley. I hope your privacy's worth it." *(Anya to Riley) "You totally have a crush on Zane!" *(Zane to Riley) "Hey! I think I nailed it!" (Riley) "Huh?" (Zane) "That bio exam? Thanks for wishing me luck." (Riley) "Yeah, great." (Zane) "Now that I'm done studying I don't know what to do with myself." (Riley) "Uh... wanna hang?" (Zane) "Sure! Um, coffee at The Dot if you're free?" (Riley) "Kay." (Zane) "Cool. Um... see you in an hour." *(Anya to Riley) "You have a date!" (Riley to Anya) "No, it's not. Oh wait, is it?" *(Zane to Riley) "Right on time!" (Riley) "They don't call me Big Ben for nothing." (Zane) "They call you Big Ben?" (Riley) "No, not really." *(Riley to Zane) "Next time I'm taking you to a baseball game." *(Zane to Riley) "It's new for all of us! You think I came out in preschool?" *(Clare to K.C.) "But you used me! So you and your perky little girlfriend can slack off and make out!" *(Clare to K.C.) "You're pathetic. I don't care about Coach Carson or how tough your semester's been! As soon as things get rough, you blame everyone, but yourself!" *(Riley to Zane) "You have my number, right?" (Zane) "Mhm. I'm um, glad you came out tonight." (Riley) "Yeah, me too." *(Riley to Peter) "We better hurry." (Peter) "Awe, you nervous?" (Riley) "I feel like I'm gonna hurl." (Peter) "Okay, lets hurry then" *(Peter to Riley) "There are a bunch of heteros up there. You can pretend to be one of us. We don't mind really." (Riley to Peter) "I do, I'm sick of pretending!" *(K.C. to Coach Armstrong) "I cheated." (Coach Armstrong) "Cheated? How?" (K.C.) "I looked at Clare's answers. Every one of them. She didn't know." |-| Featured Music= *''"Watchew Did"'' by Grady *''"The Lighthouse Keeper"'' by Corduroy *''"Straitjacket"'' by Stef Lang *''"Let Me Drive"'' by Winter Gloves *''"The Rewind"'' by Cancer Winter *''"Happiness"'' by Tyler Kyte |-| Link= *Watch In Your Eyes on YouTube *Watch In Your Eyes on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes